Most security systems contain one or more control panels to allow monitoring of the condition of individual sensors or to allow the changing of parameters of the system. In a large building of many floors, it would be very inconvenient to have to walk all the way to a common point, such as the basement, for accessing the security system. Thus, control panels are typically placed on more than one level of the building. The installation of these control panels involves a considerable time and expense and typically these control panels are placed in out of the way situations so that the general public cannot have access to these control panels. If many people need access to the control panel, then either a great many need to be installed in closets, etc., or the people accessing it must walk through one or more common points.
It would therefore be convenient if there was a simple method of installing a control panel in the office of each person requiring access to the control panel, disguised such that the public would not normally determine that the unit is a control panel. Further, since the location of the people requiting access to the security system control panels typically changes on a fairly regular basis in most businesses, it would be desirable that the wiring or interconnection between the device and the security system be minimal.